Dighton Moore (1815-1876)
}} History and timeline 1815 - Born in Noble Township, Noble County, Ohio, on November 25, 1815, to Samuel and Ruth Moore. 1835 - Married Anna "Annie" Bates, aged 18, in Noble Township, Noble County, Ohio. He was 20 years old. 1840 - Their daughter Abigail was born on January 27, 1840, in Noble Township, Noble County, Ohio. 1842 - Their son Lafayette was born on March 16, 1842, in Noble Township, Noble County, Ohio. 1844 - Their son Barney was born on April 11, 1844, in Noble Township, Noble County, Ohio. 1846 - Their daughter Ruth was born in 1846, in Noble Township, Noble County, Ohio. 1848 - Their son John B. was born in March 1848, in Noble Township, Noble County, Ohio. 1849 - Their daughter Salvania was born in 1849, in Noble Township, Noble County, Ohio. 1851 - Their son Abraham was born in January 1851, in Seneca Township, Noble County, Ohio. 1851 - His father died on April 12, 1851, in Noble Township, Noble County, Ohio, at age 60. 1853 - Their daughter Amanda J. was born on April 7, 1853, in Noble Township, Noble County, Ohio. 1856 - Their daughter Amanda J. died April 25, 1856, at age 3. 1858 - Their daughter Nancy Ann was born in May 1858, in Noble Township, Noble County, Ohio. 1860 - Listed in census of Center Township, Noble County, Ohio. Listed with sons Lafayette (18) and Abraham (9); daughters Abigail (21), Ruth (16), "Salena" (Salvania) (14), and "Nancy E." (Nancy Ann) (2); and his wife Anna. He is listed as a 45-year-old farmer with a real estate value of $1,800 and a personal estate value of $600. 1860 - Their son Barney (not listed in the census), 16, married Mary Elza Brown, age unknown. 1861 - Their daughter Martha Louella was born on February 15, 1861, in Noble Township, Noble County, Ohio. 1862 - Their daughter Amanda was born in 1862, in Noble Township, Noble County, Ohio. 1862 - Their son Lafayette enlisted into the U.S. Army on August 22, 1862, and served in the Civil War. 1864 - Their daughter Abigail, 24, married Uriah Tuttle, aged 22 on February 27, 1864, in Noble County, Ohio. 1866 - Their son John B., 18, married Clementine Stotts, aged 17 in 1866, in Center Township, Noble County, Ohio. She was the daughter of Samuel and Mary Ann (Ankrom) Stotts. 1867 - Their son Lafayette, 25, married Willamina W. "Wilma" Rossiter, aged 18 on October 27, 1867, in Caldwell, Noble County, Ohio. She was the daughter of Jesse Marion and Eliza Jane (Bennett) Rossiter. 1870 - Listed in census of Center Township, Noble County, Ohio. Their post office was in Sarahsville. Listed with sons Abraham (19) and "Barna" (Barney) (26); daughters "Salvana" (Salvania) (22), Nancy A. (12), and Martha (9); and his wife Annie. He is listed as a 55-year-old farmer with a real estate value of $2,800 and a personal estate value of $250. 1870 - His mother died in 1870 at age 71. 1872 - Their son Barney, 28, married Rachel N. Dahlrymple, age 19, on October 30, 1872, in Noble Township, Noble County, Ohio. 1874 - Their daughter Ruth died in 1874 at age 28. 1876 - He died on July 3, 1876 in Guyan Township, Gallia Township, Ohio, at age 60. Miscellaneous #Sarahsville was the county seat for Noble County until 1858. #Noble Township was part of Morgan County until Noble County was organized on March 11, 1851. #Alternate spelling for Dighton: Deighton #Alternate birth locations for Dighton: Guyan Township, Gallia County, Ohio | Noble Township, Morgan County, Ohio #Alternate birth location for their daughter Abigail: Noble Township, Morgan County, Ohio #Alternate birth location for their son Lafayette: Seneca Fork, Wills Creek, Guernsey County, Ohio #Alternate birth dates for their son John B.: March 1838 | 1839 #Alternate spelling for Salvania: Salvana #Alternate birth location for their daughter Salvania: Noble Township, Morgan County, Ohio #Alternate birth date for their daughter Salvania: 1846 #Alternate birth location for their son Abraham: Seneca Township, Guernsey County, Ohio #Alternate spelling for Nancy Ann: Nancy Mae __SHOWFACTBOX__